


Nutster Posey

by alcoholicbeverage



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mpreg, fuck buddies turned more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholicbeverage/pseuds/alcoholicbeverage
Summary: Buster then looked up, lip quivering, as he uttered the two words that would change both their lives forever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to kill me, by all means. Dedicated to the beets.

“Well hello Buster.” said Josh as he walked into the clubhouse.

 

It had been a while since he’d stepped foot into this place. Usually, when Josh had still been in the Bay Area he would drop by regularly to see Buster, but alas, his talents were acquired elsewhere. 

 

“We had some good times here, eh?” said Buster as he walked towards the field. They were hanging out in the empty dugout, taking in the breathtaking view of San Francisco, or that was what Josh kept telling himself. As much as he wanted to take his eyes off Buster, he could not.

 

He had to keep reminding himself that whatever he had with Buster was over and that it could never happen again, no matter how much he wanted it. Josh just shook his head and followed the beautiful catcher as he made his way to the mound.

 

Buster had his back to the dugout as Josh walked towards him. He was kicking the dirt back and forth like he was nervous and distracted. Josh hadn't seen Buster look his upset since he told him he was going to Toronto. He walked closer to him and waited until Buster turned around to face him.

 

“What’s wrong babe?” Josh asked after Buster finally managed to turn around. 

 

Buster then looked up, lip quivering, as he uttered the two words that would change both their lives forever.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

*****

:)


End file.
